Miguel Sandoval
Mike Sandoval is a dirty FBI agent and a recurring antagonist in the TV series Power. In the series, he is a supporting antagonist in season 2 and the secondary antagonist in season 3. He is the FBI head agent and was in charge of capturing the notorious drug lord Felipe Loboz, but it is later revealed that he is a double agent working for Loboz. He is portrayed by David Fumero. Season 2 Mike comes to New York and takes over the Loboz Task Force. After many efforts and working with team and dealing with their problems, he tracks Lobos down to a hotel and Tommy is there. The FBI raids the hotel room they're in, shoots Loboz' bodyguard/boyfriend after he resisted and arrests the drug trafficker along with Tommy. Afterwards, drug dealer and Lobos' henchmen James St Patrick also known as Ghost, whom now is trying to get out of the drug business, assassinates the two drug lords, Haitian dealer Drifty and Serbian drug lord Vladimir, who were part of Ghost's drug operation whom Lobos was in charge of and distributes to. Realizing that Lobos might be next, Mike tries to get Lobos's to cooperate with him, which the latter refused. Lobos later gets stabbed by an inmate hired by Ghost, which he survives. While the drug dealer is hospitalized, Mike gives him a phone to use telling him that he missed his call. It is then revealed that Mike is a double agent working for Lobos. Season 3 Mike works with Loboz and the rest of his men to get him out of prison. However, things get complicated when one of the FBI agents, Greg Knox, tracks down the Soldado Nation leader Carlos Ruiz (whom Ghost convinced disappear after the former killed Drifty and Vladimir) and convinces him to snitch on Loboz which confuses Loboz and causes him him to threaten Mike and his daughter. Mike promises to handle the situation. Things change as Ruiz agrees to snitch on Loboz, but refuses to snitch on Ghost even though Knox threatened to get the death penalty for having an informant killed which was justified. Mike arranges to have Loboz transferred to another prison so he can be prosecuted and the rest of Loboz's men can rescue him. This however fails as two of the people in the team, Tommy and Ghost betray everyone and kills one of the men and kidnap Loboz. As they are leading the drug lord away to kill him, Mike and the rest of Loboz look for him and Mike even tries to call him on the phone hidden on him. It is too late as Loboz is killed by Ghost and the higher ups are suspicious that Loboz's escape was a inside job and interrogates everyone in the task force, including Mike. Later, Mike meets with one of his accomplices on what to do next since Lobos is dead. Trivia *Sandoval is similar to Detective Brolin from Let's Be Cops; they are corrupt cops revealed to be working with the main antagonist, who happens to be a criminal (Sandoval: Felipe Loboz, Brolin: Mossi Kasic). Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Double Agent Category:Charismatic villain Category:Recurring villain Category:Spy Category:Henchmen Category:Minion Category:Anti-Villain Category:Leader Category:Living Villains Category:Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Liars Category:Deal Makers Category:Corrupt Officials